world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
111014ErisioMahtah
11:52 -- gardeningCatastrophe GC began pestering callopygianCordiality CC at 23:52 -- 11:54 GC: Erm, agent Rytoil, are you avaiable? 11:54 CC: hello.Mister.Etrors 11:54 CC: do.you.need.assistance? 11:55 GC: yes! I needed to ask you of something 11:55 GC: or rather. about something 11:56 CC: of.course 11:56 CC: ask.away 11:56 GC: I was just wondering 11:56 GC: god this is going to sound really weird 11:57 GC: Ok um... 11:58 GC: How do you feel about... sex stuff? 11:58 CC: uncomfortable 11:59 GC: Really? 11:59 CC: yes 11:59 GC: Oh my god that*s... 11:59 GC: fantastic! 12:00 CC: that.is.not.the.response.I.would.expect 12:01 GC: Well it*s because like 12:01 GC: I feel the same way! 12:01 GC: ANd I thought I was the only one and that I was like a freak! 12:02 CC: you.are.not.alone 12:02 CC: physical.interaction.of.a.sexual.nature.interferes.with.mission.productivity 12:02 CC: and.it.is.incredible.awkward 12:02 CC: and.viewing.it.as.such.is.nothing.to.be.ashamed.of 12:03 GC: Oh my god you do not understand how happy you just made me 12:04 CC: you.are.welcome 12:06 CC: thought.I.must.ask.what.brought.this.line.of.questioning.into.mind 12:08 GC: Well, Sorser, then Doir, then Lily 12:08 GC: I kept on falling into conversations about sex stuff and it made me freak out so I was wondering "Hmm, maybe my good friend Mahtah has something to say about this" 12:10 CC: I.see 12:10 CC: you.have.no.need.to.be.concerned 12:11 CC: repression.is.perfectly.healthy.in.some.cases.involving.sensative.subject.matters 12:11 CC: as.is.negative.response.to.subjects.that.make.you.uncomfortable 12:12 GC: You*re really smart about this stuff! 12:14 GC: But uh 12:14 GC: isnt repression a bad thing? 12:15 CC: repression.is.a.tool.an.agent.must.master.in.order.to.fulfill.the.mission 12:15 CC: without.the.henderence.of.emotional.reactions 12:16 GC: but uh, emotions are nice! 12:17 CC: emotions.are.fine.in.leisure.time 12:17 CC: but.in.the.field.you.must.remain.ever.vigilant 12:21 GC: I guess so 12:22 CC: then.again.you.are.not.a.field.agent.Mister.Etrors 12:22 CC: I.admit.my.advice.may.be.shaded.by.outside.factors 12:24 GC: So what do you do on missions anyway? 12:24 GC: or is it classified? 12:25 CC: I.specialize.in.recoinnaissance.and.intel.gathering 12:25 CC: and.infiltration 12:30 GC: Cool! 12:30 GC: Because im a thief of mind, I can do that too! 12:31 CC: ah.yes.I.nearly.forgot.about.those.titles.we.were.assigned 12:33 GC: What are you? 12:33 CC: I.believe.I.was.reffered.to.as. 12:33 CC: Mage.of.Breath 12:33 CC: I.do.not.know.what.it.entails 12:36 GC: Well, I guess you*re good at it! 12:36 GC: Because you... took my breath away 12:37 CC: (:| 12:38 GC: Ok I*m sorry that was terrible 12:39 CC: I.will.choose.to.ignore.it.Mister.Etrors 12:40 GC: sorry 12:43 GC: So how goes the world you*re on? 12:44 CC: I.have.not.had.time.to.explore.it.thoroughly 12:44 CC: it.is.very.dusty.and.dry 12:44 CC: and.also.the.cacti.on.this.planet.fire.bullets 12:45 GC: Woah! 12:45 GC: do you think you could grab me a sample or two? 12:45 GC: I mean, if it*s not too dangerous 12:45 CC: I.have.not.had.any.luck.getting.close.enough.to.them 12:46 CC: I.too.would.like.a.sample.but.they.are.very.easily.agitated.it.seems 12:47 GC: Shame, if only I could get some seeds or something 12:51 CC: I.can.try.and.obtain.some 12:52 CC: perhaps.the.local.inhabitants.have.some.at.hand 12:54 GC: That would be great! 12:55 CC: what.about.your.land? 12:56 GC: Well, right now we*re doing a whole lot of nothing 12:56 GC: The most we did was that ghosty guy 12:56 CC: ghosty.guy? 12:56 GC: Bothwell! 12:57 GC: You were there weren*t you? 12:58 CC: I 12:59 CC: vaguely.recall.visiting.a.strange.manor 12:59 CC: but.the.rest.of.the.night.is.a.blur 12:59 GC: Hmm 12:59 GC: Weird 12:59 GC: Anyway, it was really cool talking to you Mahtah 12:59 GC: thanks so much for your help 12:59 CC: of.courser.Mister.Etrors 01:00 CC: happy.to.assist 01:00 GC: You are a contender for the award of "the best" 01:00 CC: thank.you.Erisio 01:00 CC: (:) 01:00 GC: <:) 01:00 GC: Bye! 01:01 -- callopygianCordiality CC ceased pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 01:01 --